Dandelion Snow
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Italy gets distracted again , and drags Germany back to an important time and place. Contains GerIta, fluff pun not intended and an important discovery.


AN Make a wish, and count to a hundred...This is a story about getting ones memory back. Contains GerIta, and fluff. Read and review, please! (Favoriting is nice too ^.^)

"Look Doitsu, look, look!" Italy called out.

Germany stopped walking. This was the sixth time Italy had called his attention towards something on this walk. He sighed. "Vhat is it now?"

"look!" Italy pointed out across the field. It was late summer, and all the dandelions had white poofs, the field looked like a field of cottony clouds. Butterflies flitted around the stems, adding colors to the whit canvas.

Italy started running towards the field. "Wait! Italy there might be-" Italy already was in the field. "-ticks." Germany sighed and followed Italy into the field.

He watched with mild interest as Italy blew on some dandelions. "Look Doitsu. It's so pretty."

Germany nodded.

"I used to come play in a field like this all the time, with a child hood friend," Italy said looking out across the field.

*_Flash Back_ *

Chibitalia ran out into the field.

"wait! Italy!" A small figure followed him into the field.

"hmm?" Chibitalia turned back to his friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing chores for Mr. Austria?"

"Well.." Chibitalia hesitated. " I thought this would be more fun."

"Yes but-"

"Oh come on Holy Rome," Chibitalia grabbed Holy Rome's hand and dragged him deeper into the field, much to Holy Rome's chagrin. "Here," Chibitalia handed Holy Rome a dandelion, and picked one for himself. "Now blow on it and make a wish."

Holy Rome did as he was told. He smiled as the feathery seeds flew into the blue sky. "it's beautiful." He murmured.

Chibitalia looked at Holy Rome, then turned back to the floating seeds.

*_End of Flashback_ *

"Italy?" Germany asked concernedly.

Slowly Italy was pulled out of his reverie. "hmm?"

"You okay? You were staring out into the distance for some time," Germany sounded very concerned. It touched Italy.

"What, oh i'm fine just remembering something from my childhood," Italy seemed a little sad.

But soon he shook off the dark mood. He kept running around, kicking up the white seeds, and making butterflies appear from everywhere.

Germany smiled as he watched Italy collect bunches of flowers in his arms. He said down, lying back looking at the blue skies. Suddenly from nowhere a thousand seeds flew over his head, and began to float down towards him. Germany sat up, and saw Italy blowing the seeds toward him. "It looks like snow," Germany said in awe.

Italy froze.

*_Flash Back _*

Holy Rome lay down in the field, he could hear Chibitalia humming something in the distance. He smiled, it was fun to be a kid again, and not worry about the up coming war. Suddenly snow began to fall. He reached out to touch it and realized it wasn't snow but hundreds of dandelion seeds. He sat up and saw Chibitalia smiling shyly at him. He smiled, "It looks like snow."

Chibitalia nodded and ran over to him. "Holy Rome?"

"Yes?" Holy Rome asked as Chibitalia curled up next to him

"Will you stay with me forever and ever?"

"Of course Italy, forever and ever," whispered Holy Rome.

And then they kissed, feathery seeds falling on their heads.

*_End of Flash Back _*

"Italy is everything okay?" Germany asked walking over to his lover.

"What you said, it sounded exactly like something my friend said," Italy trailed off. He looked

at Germany. He really looked at him. His eyes were the same color as those eyes from the memory. His hair was the same gold that Italy used to run his hands through when he was little. That smile, it had never changed, almost as if the hands of time had done nothing to it. And all those kisses, had always seemed so familiar, so comforting and friendly. Suddenly Italy gasped. How had he not seen this before?

"Ho-Holy Rome?" he asked tentatively.

Germany's blue eyes widened. Suddenly he remembered his whole past. It was laid out before him, for the first time since the war. All those summer days spent with Italy, in a field much like this. And all those cold winters alone on the battle field. There was a catch in his throat. "Ja..."

Italy had tears in his eyes. "Ja Italy, it's me."

Italy started sobbing. "You promised..You promised never to leave me..but-"

Germany walked over to Italy and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I know what I promised. But I never left, I was always in your heart, wasn't I?"

Italy nodded, he had finally began to calm down.

"And even if I was gone, I'm back now...it's me, your childhood friend. Holy Rome," Germany whispered tenderly.

Italy pulled away and picked up another dandelion. "All those years I wished that you would come back, I guess they came true."

Germany walked over to Italy and grabbed hold of the dandelion. "Shall we make one last wish?"

Italy nodded. Together they blew on the flower and watched the tufts of down swirl into the big blue sky.

_~The End~_


End file.
